Running To The Wolf
by chibi-dog45
Summary: Sesshomaru dumped Inuyasha and the Inu goes to Kouga for help
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first fic so it might suck... I hate kagome I hope she dies... anyway kagome will be different in this story ok?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I'm just a crazed fan

Chapter 1: The Talk with Kouga

"Inuyasha get down here!" Kagome pleaded at the base of the tree. "No" Inuyasha responded from somewhere in the branches. "Inuyasha whats wrong?" Kagome asked. "Nothing you can help with now leave me alone so I can think." Kagome sighed and walked away from the tree. Inuyasha had been acting strange for the past three days and she was worried about him.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked back at the sky. 'How could he do this to me?' he wondered.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru wispered when their kiss ended. "What is it brother?" Inuyasha whispered back. "We can't do this anymore" Sesshoumaru responded "What do u mean?" Inuyasha asked tears filling his eyes. "I want you gone! Get away from me! And stay away! Now get out!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him. He was so shocked, he thought that Sesshoumaru loved him... but he was wrong.

END FLASHBACK

Tears filled the half-breeds eyes as he thought of what his mother said to him that night. /Inuyasha sighed and stood up. 'I need someone to talk to someone who can help me' with that thought still fresh in his mind the inu jumped to the ground and started to run south. He didn't care where he was going; all he needed was someone to help him. But he couldn't go to Kagome... she was too busy with her life on the other side of the well and Miroku and Sango wouldn't understand, and Shippo was too young.

He had been running for about 30 minutes or so when he came to a stop, he was thirsty and tired. The inu walked until he found a small river then he sat by it, cupped water in his hands and lifted the cool water to his mouth. It was then that he heard voices.

"But Kouga", Ginta whined. "No" Kouga responded. "Kouga do you know how much he could help us? Our pack-" But Hakaku stopped short and it only took a few seconds for him to realize why Kouga silenced him. "Inuyasha." Kouga growled "What are you doing here?"

"I just... I needed..." Inuyasha tried to say but all he did was stare back at Kouga. "Needed what?" Kouga growled again. "Someone to talk to" The hayonu said in a wisper. "Ginta, Hakaku go back to the den" Kouga told the two wolf demons, and at once they ran away.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kouga said in a gentle tone. "Well it all started about three months ago..." Inuyasha said slowly. "I was in heat and I met my brother in the woods and he relieved me... and from then on I went to see him every weekend when Kagome was away witch happened a lot... then one day he just... just..." Inuyasha didn't need to say the rest for kouga to know what he meant. "Inuyasha..." Kouga whispered and he let his instincts take over. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kouga reached over and pulled the inu into a much needed hug. 'Don't cry don't cry...' Inuyasha kept telling himself, but the tears came anyway. Kouga held him tighter and stayed with him until it was night. "Kouga I think I'd better go back to the village now..." Inuyasha said into the silence around them. "Will you be ok?" Kouga asked. "Yea... Kouga?" " Yea?" "Can you walk me to the village?" Inuyasha asked in a wisper. "Yes Inuyasha." Kouga smiled as they stood up and made their way back to the village.

"Inuyasha where were you?" Kagome asked the moment inuyasha stepped into Kaideas (sp?) hut. "I was... I was sleeping." Inuyasha lied. "Sleeping?" Kagome asked. "Yea I fell asleep" "Oh ok."

As Inuyasha leaned agenst the wall he thought of what Kouga said 'If you ever need anyone to talk to come and find me ok?' Somehow Kouga seemed to understand the condition the inu was in. 'But why was he so nice to me?' Inuyasha wondered 'He seemed to... care' Inuyasha got up and crossed the room and walked outside. The night air was crisp and cool and the sky was clear with a full moon. 'I dont love him do I?' Inuyasha wondered as he stared at the night sky. 'It was just a feeling.' He kept telling himself but something inside him was saying differantly. Then in the distance he heard a wolf howl and the rest of the pack howled with him, and for once in his life the half-breed felt the need to howl to, so he lifted his head and let out a long sad howl.

Well there ya go i hope you like it! review and ill upload soon

Shiba-chan


	2. chapter 2: The Argument

Ok this is my first fic so it might suck... I hate kagome I hope she dies... anyway kagome will be different in this story ok?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I'm just a crazed fan

Chapter 1: The Talk with Kouga

"Inuyasha get down here!" Kagome pleaded at the base of the tree. "No" Inuyasha responded from somewhere in the branches. "Inuyasha whats wrong?" Kagome asked. "Nothing you can help with now leave me alone so I can think." Kagome sighed and walked away from the tree. Inuyasha had been acting strange for the past three days and she was worried about him.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked back at the sky. 'How could he do this to me?' he wondered.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru wispered when their kiss ended. "What is it brother?" Inuyasha whispered back. "We can't do this anymore" Sesshoumaru responded "What do u mean?" Inuyasha asked tears filling his eyes. "I want you gone! Get away from me! And stay away! Now get out!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him. He was so shocked, he thought that Sesshoumaru loved him... but he was wrong.

END FLASHBACK

Tears filled the half-breeds eyes as he thought of what his mother said to him that night. /Inuyasha sighed and stood up. 'I need someone to talk to someone who can help me' with that thought still fresh in his mind the inu jumped to the ground and started to run south. He didn't care where he was going; all he needed was someone to help him. But he couldn't go to Kagome... she was too busy with her life on the other side of the well and Miroku and Sango wouldn't understand, and Shippo was too young.

He had been running for about 30 minutes or so when he came to a stop, he was thirsty and tired. The inu walked until he found a small river then he sat by it, cupped water in his hands and lifted the cool water to his mouth. It was then that he heard voices.

"But Kouga", Ginta whined. "No" Kouga responded. "Kouga do you know how much he could help us? Our pack-" But Hakaku stopped short and it only took a few seconds for him to realize why Kouga silenced him. "Inuyasha." Kouga growled "What are you doing here?"

"I just... I needed..." Inuyasha tried to say but all he did was stare back at Kouga. "Needed what?" Kouga growled again. "Someone to talk to" The hayonu said in a wisper. "Ginta, Hakaku go back to the den" Kouga told the two wolf demons, and at once they ran away.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kouga said in a gentle tone. "Well it all started about three months ago..." Inuyasha said slowly. "I was in heat and I met my brother in the woods and he relieved me... and from then on I went to see him every weekend when Kagome was away witch happened a lot... then one day he just... just..." Inuyasha didn't need to say the rest for kouga to know what he meant. "Inuyasha..." Kouga whispered and he let his instincts take over. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kouga reached over and pulled the inu into a much needed hug. 'Don't cry don't cry...' Inuyasha kept telling himself, but the tears came anyway. Kouga held him tighter and stayed with him until it was night. "Kouga I think I'd better go back to the village now..." Inuyasha said into the silence around them. "Will you be ok?" Kouga asked. "Yea... Kouga?" " Yea?" "Can you walk me to the village?" Inuyasha asked in a wisper. "Yes Inuyasha." Kouga smiled as they stood up and made their way back to the village. 

"Inuyasha where were you?" Kagome asked the moment inuyasha stepped into Kaideas (sp?) hut. "I was... I was sleeping." Inuyasha lied. "Sleeping?" Kagome asked. "Yea I fell asleep" "Oh ok."

As Inuyasha leaned agenst the wall he thought of what Kouga said 'If you ever need anyone to talk to come and find me ok?' Somehow Kouga seemed to understand the condition the inu was in. 'But why was he so nice to me?' Inuyasha wondered 'He seemed to... care' Inuyasha got up and crossed the room and walked outside. The night air was crisp and cool and the sky was clear with a full moon. 'I dont love him do I?' Inuyasha wondered as he stared at the night sky. 'It was just a feeling.' He kept telling himself but something inside him was saying differantly. Then in the distance he heard a wolf howl and the rest of the pack howled with him, and for once in his life the half-breed felt the need to howl to, so he lifted his head and let out a long sad howl.

Well there ya go i hope you like it! Review and ill upload soon

Shiba-chan

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

And i wanna thank Liana for being the first to review and just to let u know, Liana, i will take my time with Inu and kouga i just thought that that idea was cute

and im warning u people now... KAGOME IS DIFFERANT IN THIS STORY!

Chapter 2: The Argument

"Whats taking her so long?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now Inuyasha shouldn't we give Kagome some time back in her time? She hasn't been there in ages." Miroku said walking over to the mad hayonu.

"Yea we should at least give her some time." Sango said.

"I dont care I'm gonna go get her." And with that the half-breed jumped down the well.

As the inu climbed out of the well he heard Kagome's voice talking to some guys (Hojo ). He walked over to the door and saw Kagome and the boy (Hojo ) kissing. 'What the-' Inuyasha thought. He walked back over to the well and sat down. Pretty soon he heard Kagome say 'Uh-huh bye Hojo!' then she walked inside.

Inuyasha decided to wait 15 minutes until he went in to get her.

"Psssst Kagome" Inuyasha wispered as he sat on Kagome's window seal. "Hello?" And at that moment Kagome opened the door. The inu could only stare. There in the doorway stood a naked Kagome wearing nothing but a towel around her.

"Inuyasha I thought you were gonna go get kagome." Sango said when the inu climbed out of the well. "She'll be here soon enough." Inuyasha responded rubbing the bump on his head where Kagome's trash can had hit him. Just then a mad looking Kagome climbed out of the well. "You disgusting pervert!" She yelled at Inuyasha. "How was I supposed to know you were in the bath?" Inuyasha yelled back.

(Now let's turn and focus on Miroku and Sango shall we?)

"How long has this been going on?" Said a voice behind Miroku and Sango.

"About 10 minutes." Sango replied looking at Kouga.

"May I ask why you are here Kouga?" Miroku said to the wolf.

"Well Kagome yells VERY loud, one can't help but come to investigate." Kouga responded.

"True." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said at the same time.

"Hey look its Kouga!" Kagome said all of a sudden.

"What!" yelped Inuyasha turning to look at the wolf. "What do you want?" Inuyasha growled after seeing him. 'Oh that's real nice ' Kouga thought. "Answer me!" Inuyasha growled. "Why should I?" Kouga growled back.

"Oh that's it" Inuyasha said pulling out Tetsaiga. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled and Kouga smirked as he watched Inuyasha fall to the ground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled standing up again.

Ok I kno it was short but I have no ideas! Message and tell me how u guys like it and if u have any ideas tell me and ill be happy to use them

Shiba-chan


End file.
